Save Me from My Solitude
by city pigeon
Summary: Fifteen-year old Evelyn, former slave of Galbatorix, runs away thanks to Tornac. After being saved from drowning, just to uncover a perfectly shaped, aquamarine stone, Eve’s life of escape and solitude is broken as she enters Eragon’s world.
1. A Taste of Freedom

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Eragon but I do for everything else in the rest of the fanfic that is...well, fictional from the book. (plot, characters, etc.)

_A/N: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I already made chapter 2- I'll put it up once enough people like it. )_

Chapter 1: A Taste of Freedom

It was near midnight

Evelyn stepped out of the backdoor and checked her surroundings. It was a cold night with soft breezes that sent chills through her bones. Up in the night sky was a full, bright moon within hazy clouds. It was quite beautiful, for it glistened like a pearl engulfed in dark ocean water.

Evelyn tightened the multiple cloaks on her and merely stepped a few inches from the door with constant guard. She was set and felt courage beat within her heart. What kept her hesitant was the fact that tonight may be the last night of her life from a painful death. She reviewed her escape plan, just once more

Evelyn, or Eve, is an attractive fifteen year old,with midnight blue eyes, a slight tan and wavy hair of dark brown, streaked with copper from long hours working under hot suns on the King's grounds…

Yes, the _King_, as in King Galbatorix. Eve is- _was_ a slave on his castle grounds for pretty much all of her life. The most she knew about her heritage was that her mother, Idona, came here to work as a servant. Her father, Lamont, was forced to be in Galbatorix's army. From that, they met and started to have secret affairs. Before Eve's birth, Lamont died in combat while Idona died in childbirth. The only possession they were able to leave Evelyn was her name.

With no one to claim her, she was left being not a servant, but simply a slave. Living in the domain for fifteen years she possessed precious knowledge and as a result was forbidden to leave the city. Evelyn was reluctant to this, since she had no knowledge of the world beyond.

It wasn't so until she befriended Tornac, one of the servants, whom much older enlightened her mind. So much had he taught her…about out there, Alagaesia, and the best of all, the skill to read. Evelyn never cared to look at the books while she tidied up the library. But since the timeshe became capable of reading, whenever she was alone, hurriedly she would pick up a book- any book to read and absorb its meanings. The most fascinating of all books were those of Dragon Riders whom she least expected had _once_ existed. She never thought Alagaesia would have such an intricate history…

Evelyn remembered those painful nights of loneliness inside her small cellar room once she was aware of the world outside. Never had she experienced _freedom_. She had known nothing but the cold wrath of Galbatorix and his castle- she also didn't forget that dreadful Morzan- whom, thank the gods, has been slain by another man, years and years back. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but she had the sudden urge to escape!

She was still a rather young and…what Evelyn considered, _naïve_ girl when she confronted Tornac and asked him to have her escape. Expecting hesitance and even rejection, he actually understood. Soon enough he started teaching her fine combat skills. Training was rigorous as Eve reminisced those many, many nights when she returned to her cellar room with a worn body and lethargic manners…but it was worth it. She has been training for years and planning an escape.

Evelyn, is now fifteen and set for sure. She heaved a deep breath.

_Tonight's the night_, she thought

She had this well planned with the help of Tornac. When everyone was supposedly asleep at midnight, she would sneak out the back door of the fortress. Surrounding the grand turret were towering stonewalls to avert any daring intruders…or possible deserters, like herself. But Tornac had dug a deep burrow beneath the stonewall; well enough for Eve to slip under.

Masses of long grass and some dirt covered it.

_The coast is clear_

Taking another deep breath, Eve quickly scurried to the stonewall where the burrow was located. No one can stop her now…

_Halt!_ A voice hollered.

Eve swerved her head toward the voice…it was a watch guard. _What?S_he thought. What was she to do? The guard had better shut up before anyone else came. Fortunately Tornac had supplied her with a bow, some arrows and throwing knives. Just as she was about to take a step back, she stopped. No, she couldn't- if she dared to move the guard would make more of a racket and have a whole crowd of guards coming.

"Who are you? What do you think you are doing?" suspiciously asked the guard, who was approaching her. He looked deeper into her worn, dirty, face that lied under her hood. A face that would have belonged to a slave! The guard scowled, "Runaway!" and came after her.

Evelyn stood petrified, swearing under her breath. She had to move quickly.

_I…have no choice!_, she thought. Instead of taking out of her bow and arrows, she took the quicker way- she dug her hand behind her belt and swiped out a throwing knife. She least expected to be doing _this_ so soon but, instantly she raised her trained arm, made her best aim and let the knife dash from her hands.

Evelyn immediately took way to the burrow. Behind her she heard a horrid cry. She quickly glanced back at the guard who dropped to his knees with the knife protruding from his forehead, blood dripping already.

_Alas,_ she cried under her breath as she reached the burrow and started digging through the thin layer of grass vigorously. Just then she heard footsteps behind the castle. Guards were coming. She cursed in frustration and heaved the last pile of grass.

Without hesitation Eve slipped into the burrow in surprise. Tornac had done a good job digging the burrow! She had enough space to function. Just as she saw a torch's light grow from the other side ofthe fortress, she thoroughly covered the burrow with the dirt and grass. Out she popped up the other side, forgetting about how much grass must be stuck within the strands of her hair. Once she was out, again she covered the burrow. She looked around.  
_Good_, she thought, sighing with relief. Since she was at the back of the castle no one was guarding at this moment.

Evelyn and Tornac had also planned where she should head once she was outside city walls. She could not head south to Surda- what would they do once they found out she once served Galbatorix? She shouldn't head out west to the Hadarac Desert. Conditions there seemed unbearable and she'd have to travel numerous leagues to get out of it. What would she do once she does? Nothing is known about farther west of the Hadarac, few she knew about the Beor Mountains. Remaining options were to go either east or north. Directly east wasn't a good idea because there laid Dras-Leona, an important city of the Empire. North lied Gil'lead, a prison camp of the Empire.

What Evelyn woud have to do is go around the Ramr River and go northeast avoiding Dras-Leona. Then follow the Toark River into Teirm. She has two options beyond that point. Either stay in Teirm or move further north into the Spine, which she heard was a most dangerous place with bad omen. She once heard that half of Galbatorix's troops have disappeared within that mysterious wilderness! In this type of situation, she can care less now… After the Spine she would travel through Palancar Valley and into Therinsford.

Fortunately Tornac gave her the best and clearest map he could find- after all Evelyn knew nowhere beyond Uru'baen. He also set up a horse waiting far outside of the city with more supplies and a sword. Eve knew she could rely on her _only_ friend, since she had no time to have a chat with anyone else within the castle. She sighed, depressed, as she remembered what she asked Tornac before she escaped.

"_Tornac! Why don't you come along with me? I mean, do you really want to stay here, serving this damned place? Hm?', asked Evelyn with a playful smile on her face. _

_Tornac's warm smile fell into a depressed frown," I…I can't child, I have another that needs me, just like you once needed me…I'm sorry, but- but this is your chance of independence...!"_

_Evelyn guessed whom he was talking about. There was a young man only a few years older than her. It was Murtagh, Morzan's son. The fact that he was Morzan's son intimidated her. But he couldn't be "dangerous", after all, she always caught him spending plenty of time with Tornac when he's not busy.. Eve was definately disappointed…but she understood. Even though the boy, Murtagh, didn't look like it, maybe he really did need help like she did!_

_There was a small silence," I guess, this is goodbye?" said, Eve._

_"Yes, I'll miss you", replied Tornac kindly giving Eve a hug. _

_Eve returned the hug to her only friend, and then stepped back, prepared. _

_"Farewell", she finally said depressed, then turned around and ran for the door._

_"Farewell" Tornac said softly  
_-------------

Evelyn sighed, recuperating. Tightening her cloaks, she started running with great speed. The feeling to be running on such an open space was never so _liberating_! The air rushing through her face was cool and she could smell the fresh, open air of the clear field. Evelyn couldn't help grinning- she was actually going to be free and out of the wretched place! She gave one last glance at the stonewalls. She accelerated her speed as the walls became more distant. At this rate, nothing else could stop her!

Before she knew it, a whizzing sound chased herthen stopped abruptly. At that point Evelyn lunged to the ground with a loud yelp, caught in surprise. In the process, her outer cloak was immediately torn off her body with a quick rip. She sat up, hurting all over and almost out of breath. Despite this she quickly looked behind her and saw that an arrow had caught her cloak. She was still wearing two more though.

She finally knew what was happening- guards from the watchtowers were aiming for her right this second!

Without a second to wait, Eve picked herself up and started running, trying to run off the pain that several bruises were stinging her with. But she had a strategy planned for these situations. Especially at a far distance like this, rangers tend to have a harder time to aim targets that are constantly moving side to side.

Figuring this out, she started running in zigzag, crooked paths, side-to-side, at different lengths and different paces. As she continued, she heard arrows piercing the ground behind her. She grinned, as her strategy worked and she was getting farther away from the city. Not for long, Evelyn was only a tiny speck that the watch guards can barely see.

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the very first fanfic I have ever written so please review, it would help! ) If enough people like it, I'll put up Chapter 2 which I already have done.


	2. A Costly Desire

Chapter 2: A Costly Desire

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Eragon but I do for everything else in the rest of this fanfic that is...well, fictional from the book (plot, characters, etc.) Ok, I don't have to keep putting this on right?Hehe, btw, in case there are those of you who'd notice this...the title (save me from my solitude) I took from a song in Phantom of the Opera- sorry I couldn't help but doing so. I don't own that either. :-)

_A/N:_ _Thanks for R&Ring!_

The night became darker. The air grew colder.

Evelyn didn't stop running. Her thighs and calves were getting tired and her breath nearly diminishing. Once she was positive that she was far out of the city's parameters, she slowed her pace and swerved around, her hair whipping in the air.

_Yes!_ , She cried under her breath. The city of Uru'baen was far behind her. Her mind settled and her body loosened and became less tensed.

Exhausted, Eve rested her sweaty palms on her knees taking slow, deep breaths. She stood up looking around, shivering. Despite the fact that she was free, she still had chills running up her spine, fearing the fact she was on this all alone…But she had to go on. Once she finished reassuring herself she kept continuing on her way but on a slower pace- she was tired but she didn't want to risk anything.

It wasn't long before she spotted a lone horse standing afar from where Eve was. Relieved she started running again, cautiously though. Whenever she was nervous, Eve couldn't bear have any thoughts cross her mind…she always remained focus until things got better- _Wow!_

The horse was one beauty.

It was a fine horse with a toned build. It had a smooth, sleek coat of black with a bright white mark on the forehead. Eve slowly approached gently reaching out her hand. _Wow_, she thought to herself again. Tornac had given her a few pointers in riding horses but they barely got the chance to practice it.

A sturdy leather saddle was already set, its reins tied to a tree branch. Up in the tree, Eve spotted the belongings her friend left her. Never climbed a tree in her whole life, Eve rubbed her gloved hands together and grasped the branches.

She elevated a few steps quickly but she couldn't reach her arm high enough to grab the next branch. From attempting to do so, she was left with holding onto one branch.

"Damn…" said Eve. She started climbing up the tree with her legs in order to reach the last branch. Once she hooked her legs onto it, she used all of her stomach to lift herself up…her arm couldn't hang on so she leaned over the bags and…

"Aagh_!"_ yelped Eve as the bag slid down the tree bringing Eve down as well. Fortunately, the lone tree was rather stout! Moaning, she got up with more bruises to worry about the next morning. At least she got her bags…In them contained a few extra clothes, a dagger, leather pouch of water, some other necessities, but of course, her own sword!

Excited, Evelyn grabbed the sword out of its sheath and marveled at its radiance, with her reflection glowing on one facet. She started practicing some moves Tornac taught her. Thrilled that she's finally on her own, she soon snapped back into reality.

Once things were packed and ready, she launched herself on top of the horse with the reins untied. She needed to name the horse…whom she figured out was a male. "Lamont, is what you'll be named…" she said quietly, in remembrance of her father. Eve then took a breath and cantered the horse. She was surprised by its tameness and obviously overestimated the difficulty of driving a horse.  
------------

Evelyn misjudged how tedious this journey was. Days were long and tiresome- yes, she had much to think about but her mind remained dreary. What was she going to do once she reached Tierm? How was she going to earn money? What was the point of her existence?

It was as if Eve was having one of those "middle-life crisis" yet she was only fifteen. She sighed. She felt lonelier than she felt working in the city. At least there, she was actually surrounded by other people.

It's been a few days since she escaped, and she was pass the bend of the Ramr River. Eve could still see its fierce waves crashing violently in the distance.

Bored, she pulled out her map and tried to point out where she must be.

_I must be pretty near Dras-Leona…_she thought. She remembered her plan to avoid the city, and changed direction with Lamont nickering.

A week later… 

"Yes! Almost there, almost _there!" _shouted Evelyn. After several _more_ days of riding, Eve and Lamont were only some yards away from Leona Lake. The water skin was almost empty and the traveling duos haven't been exposed to any other source of water since the Ramr.

Quickly, Eve leaped off of Lamont, tying the reins to a nearby tree. Astonished, Eve eyed the clear, smooth, sheet of water that glistened like diamonds under the beaming sun. This was the second body of water she had seen in her life. _A hell lot different from the Ramr River,_ she thought.

She leaned over and ran her slender fingers over the cool crests. To her amazement, the whole lake was clear like shattered glass whereas the ripples acted like cracks.

Studying the water for a few minutes, and confirming it safe, Eve immediately went back a few steps. Then, hooting, she charged towards the lake and launched herself in the air in a cannonball, anticipating the icy "façade" that waited and the cool rush of waves that will soon engulf her.

In just a few seconds, Eve was twisting and turning in the clear liquid until she ran out of breath and broke through the surface. Thrilled by the sensation, she whipped her damp hair from side to side, sending gems of water all around.

Seeing Lamont busy grazing on some grass and left alone to her own amusement, she grew curious about the bottom of the lake. The lake was pretty deep, but she convinced herself that she could manage.

_Maybe I can find something…valuable?_ She thought

Again, she dived under the surface and began to descend towards the bottom, hoping she would find something of interest. By the time she reached the bottom, she still had plenty of breath and had a good sense despite her limited vision.

As she scanned the ground, nothing was seen except for the typical. Just when she was about to end her search, something caught her eye and immediately, she halted and swam back a few paces.

At first, Eve couldn't see anything, but she _knew_ something was there…like a force dragging her over. She went further down to get a better look- out of strange instinct, she started digging beneath some plants, rocks, pebbles… Then there it was!

Evelyn couldn't see it very clearly…but it was a lustrous aquamarine color. She stroked the half buried object it and shocked, it was perfectly smooth. Excited, she started digging furiously, mauling away rocks and dirt while forgetting about her shortage of air.

Finally, she gave one last tug. Again it wouldn't budge and again she started digging with her worn-out hands. As she got deeper into the burrow, she felt a thin but a terribly strong vine tangled onto the stone. Once she got her hands on it, she gave her best shot in ripping it…the attempt resulted fruitless. The vine seemed so fragile yet it stayed put. Figure!

Without hesitation, she slipped out her dagger and sliced the vine apart. Alas, the stone was loose! Eve marveled at the perfect, oval-shaped gem. It was rather large, but surprisingly light.

Scanning the area, she snapped back to reality- her lungs were hollering for air and felt like bursting. She had no idea why she was so desperate for this thing but she only knew she had to…!

_What have I done?_ Eve cried to herself.

_Damned stone!_ She then cursed. Her body felt limp, weak, and numb as her consciousness grew hazy. She can't breathe! She can't move!

Something! Someone! She pleaded, with all her heart she wished for a miracle. If only she wasn't alone, if only there was someone with her that can save her, save her from her solitude… 

As if her prayers were answered, unknown arms wrapped around Evelyn's waist, slowly bringing her to the surface…

But Eve didn't notice this; she was too busy clinging on to her last breath for her dear life…

_What life…_ she thought, and she knew no more.


	3. A Complicated Encounter

Chapter 3: A Complicated Encounter  
A/N: Thanks for R&Ring! 

_KrazieShadowNinja: _Good! Your a good writer. Update as soon as possible. Will her dragon look like Saphria? Expect its Aquamarine instead of Sapphire Blue but aren't they almost the same color? Hm. Oh well. Update quickly! Please! I'm gagging for more.

A/N: Sapphire Blue tends to be deeper while aquamarine is a lighter blue. On Google Images look up both and you'll see the difference. (This thing won't let me put on a link)

_"We can't just leave her here! It's not right…"_

"_Yes, you are right, but she's not waking up and we don't have that much time to waste!"_

"_Just wait a little more"_

"_Try waking her up again, with water this time. We have serious questions to ask, don't we?" _

Each sound and piece of dialogue grew clearer by the second. As Evelyn's conscience returned gradually, she was only aware of her clogged up nose due to the water. Soon enough, her eyesight enlightened as the darkness cleared up and her eyes fluttered open.

Aware that she was alive, her eyes shot open and tried to retrieve her senses, which were skewed from the "experience". Eve dug through her mind, searching for what just happened a few minutes ago…wait, was it _just_ a few minutes or an hour?

She recalled the labor she went through from the swimming and the digging. She was terrified by the drowning sequence…nothing had felt more petrifying.

For what seemed like hours, Evelyn finally recuperated and remembered that before she fainted, she began to ascend to the surface. At first she thought it was just the affect that occurs when you drown, but it felt too steady as if someone was simply dragging her up…but by whom?

Evelyn gasped in worry. _That…the conversation!_ She remembered the two men talking, and she forgot about Lamont! Was he okay? Were her possessions still in place? And those two…who could they be? No one from Uru'baen, could it? Were they the ones who rescued her?

Before she can consider any answers, she heard footsteps come closer. Eve shot her head to where they were coming from…she saw worn leather boots slowly approaching.

"Are…you okay…?" asked an inquisitive voice.

Still dazed, Evelyn couldn't let anything out but a small mumble but she was able to lift her head up to face the boy-

_Wow_ she thought, as she studied his face, mesmerized. The boy seemed to be just about her age. She guessed there were _some_ men in Uru'baen who were good-looking but _this_ kid…for some reason he seemed the most striking.

Dark, brown, messy hair caressed his sharp frame. His complexion was attractively handsome, with dark eyebrows that lied on the top of his deep, passionate, brown eyes. Looking lower, she noticed that he had a very fit build with fine muscles.

After observing him after what seemed like eternity, she couldn't help noticing that the young man seemed to be surveying her as well. Just _looking_ at him alone made her blood burn and cheeks turn hot and crimson.

Snapping back into reality, she sat up straight despite her dizziness and fumbled with her words, "Oh…um, yeah…uh…" she spilled out. Slightly embarrassed with what she considered her "idiocy", she rubbed her cheek- not only was it because it felt hot but just like how someone would cough in order to stall conversation…even though this wasn't the case right now.

Suddenly, the stranger shot up an exasperated glimpse at the trees behind her. Curious, Evelyn turned her head where he was looking…yet she saw nothing-

_Wait did I just saw something mo-_

"Oh, here" he said hastily, which distracted her immediately. As she turned her head around she saw his hand held out for her. Nodding her thanks, she grasped his gloved hand- if only he didn't have the glove on- and to her surprise the stranger was able to lift her up with his _left_ arm with little help of Evelyn's weak effort. She noticed that his right arm had a splint on the wrist.

With more fresh air flowing through her, she now remembered _everything_.

The stone! 

"Hey um…" mumbled Evelyn. Apparently the boy was concentrating on the elderly man behind him. Strangely, they stood there for a while with constant expressions, as if they were engaged in a conversation without opening their mouths…

Finally the duo nodded as the young man faced Eve again, "Uh, gotta go…" he said quickly, retreating back to his bay-colored horse. Recollecting themselves, the old man saddled on top of his snow white horse as well.

_Wait…then where, what could've happened to the stone? _Eve thought to herself. Could it have sunk to the bottom of the lake? She cursed at the thought. But then again, if _those_ two were the ones who saved her, why would they dispose something of such value? Money came hard these days.

With the hasty hellos and goodbyes, something was obviously up. Like the guy couldn't have introduced himself or something? What a disappointment.

"Excuse me…" Eve interrupted. The two strangers turned around looking innocent. _I can't make myself look like a complete fool!_ Observing their packs, Eve looked for any traces of a large stone under any of them.

On the snow colored horse, one of the saddlebags had a huge bulge. There were wet stains on it.

"Yes?" asked the old man.

"I'm…I think you have something of mine…" answered Evelyn suspiciously.

Cocking an eyebrow, the old man replied smoothly, "Really? Well, what could we have taken from you? I'm afraid we don't have any of your belongings, and if it's something you are missing, would you like us to help search for it?" The other stranger twitched a bit at this.

_Playing funny, eh?_ Thought Evelyn. "I suppose you could", she said grinning to herself. That thing in his bag has to be it! What else could he have in it that is so robust and even? Eve couldn't wait to foil them.

"Alright, exactly what and where did you lose it?" inquired the old man.

"I might have dropped a big gem around here, maybe it's still in the lake. Do you think you can take a look in there for me? My vision is poor" she lied.

Calmly, the man slid off the white horse and glanced at his companion with trust then strode towards the lake's edge. While he was busy, Evelyn casually moved a few steps forward to get a better look at the saddlebag. She thought she saw something silvery glisten. Aside from that, again she felt the force she encountered when she first saw the stone…it _had_ to be it!

Without thinking, Evelyn sprinted towards the bag, and snapped it open. _Aha!_ The stone was there, just as she suspected. It was the same aquamarine shade, but now that she can she clearly, there also happened to be silver veins that spider webbed the entire gem. _This is a peculiar one_ she noted.

Before anyone can react, she heaved the large thing out and ran past the handsome boy, and towards the other side of Leona Lake where Lamont was still waiting.

"Eragon!" she heard the old man yell. _Eragon?_ She thought. That must've been the boy's name. But why did it sound so familiar?

_Eragon, the first Dragon Rider!_ She recalled, from one of the Dragon Rider books she read in Galbatorix's library. She had read about the war between the elves and dragons until one elven boy, _Eragon_, befriended a dragon…and viola, the first, Dragon Rider. But…why is _he_ given such a name? Unless…

Soon after, she heard rapid footsteps approach her. She glanced behind and saw…_Eragon!_ _Boy, he's fast!_ Evelyn noted. Any second and he could easily catch up and…tackle her or something!

Just as Eve began to accelerate, something…well _someone_ lunged on her waist. _Damn you, Eragon!_ With not enough time to react, Evelyn held the light stone to her chest hoping it would not shatter to pieces. But to her surprise, all of the sudden her body twisted position and before she knew it, she was facing the blue-tiled sky and was on top of Eragon's chest. The abrupt impact caused the gem to tumble out of her arms.

Forgetting about what had just happened, the two adolescents scrambled to their feet and raced for the stone. With the headstart, Evelyn saw Eragon pulling alongside at the corner of her eye. With a quick twirl, she whipped out her sword with the tip pointed at his throat. "Don't move!" she snapped, the corner of her lips curved in triumph.

Eragon's body stiffened, fixing his eyes onto hers with little confidence. After all, who knew what a complete stranger could do to you when you're at hand?

Their chests heaving from the sprint, Evelyn kept her sword tip at his throat. If she moved back toward the stone, he might attack. She just had to keep a good eye on both Eragon and her surroundings…and hope that nothing will snatch the stone behind her.

Breaking the silence, the attractive lad said steadily, "Look, I don't mean any harm, I just-"

"Ya jus' wanna what? Steal what _I _found from nearly drowning?" she retorted, cutting him off, "Well, I've been through _a lot_ and now I'm on my own," so yeah, I'm gonna need that thing," she finished, her head nodding behind her.

"You wouldn't if I hadn't been there to _save_ you from drowning…"he replied.

Evelyn forgot about that! He was the one who took her to the surface…how rude had she been?

Eragon sighed, and then looked at behind her with a surprised countenance as if something was lurking behind Evelyn. Falling for this, Eve whipped her head to see what was behind her. Could it have been something dangerous? Could it be something stealing the stone?

But she saw nothing…except for the stone.

Behind her she heard metal slicing, and before she could react, her own sword was whacked out of her hands. Agrivated, she looked back at Eragon who had his own sword drawn-

Her eyes shot open in shock. The sword was tinted a crimson red and had a mark at the blade's bottom. She recognized this peculiar sword somewhere, years and years back…

_Morzan's sword?_ Evelyn thought to herself in surprise. She remembered when she last saw Morzan in the castle who had the same exact sword at his hand. No one else could have a sword like it, especially someone who looked so _ordinary_.

"Hey, you don't understand what that "stone" _is_," said Eragon.

"Then, uh, what _is_ it supposed to be…?" mocked Evelyn, " a chicken egg?"

The word "egg" seemed to give Eragon a twitch.

A/N: _Thanks for reading, please review! I hope did the characterization okay. I just ended the chapter here because as I was writing, well, it was getting too long. Atleast the next chapter will come sooner (I think, lol)_


	4. Surprise, surprise

Chapter Four: Surprise, surprise 

A/N: _Thanks for R&Ring!_

Vulpix4Life: _Good chapter but 1 problem. She's not a Rider so how could she have been old enough to see Morzan alive considering Brom killed him before either her or Eragon were born? She'd have to be life in her 50's right? Well, besides that, great chapter ttyl!_

A: _Oh, whoopsies. Sowwie, I never bother looking up that part. Oh well, lol.

* * *

_

Evelyn couldn't help being so rude. Really she wasn't this way but she was genuinely frustrated with everything that was happening to her. After all the _crap_ she went through back at the castle and running away, she can't have some peace? Okay, the first week was fine, it was just she and Lamont, but now _they_ showed up.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Eragon gave a glance to his old companion who was approaching them on his horse and pulling the reins of the other. He was _not_ happy.

Growing even more impatient, Evelyn finally barked, "Why-do-you-want-the-damn-stone! I found it, it's mine! Deal with it! What, it's _yours_ and just _somehow_ it came tumbling to the very depths of the lake, buried by rocks and rocks and tangled within a vine? Just leave me alone!" she finished with a moan.

Eve, hastily making up her mind, then picked up her sword and drew it to fighting position. "I wanna get this over with, so…I'm willing to _fight_ for it," she said, gazing over at Eragon. The sensations that came over her earlier when she first saw Eragon enraptured her again. She quickly brushed them off.

The old man gave Eragon a nod to fight her. Eragon then returned a defying look but gave up as his companion exchanged him a stern stare.

Eragon lolled over to the old man's horse and drew out two sturdy, wooden sticks made for sparring. "Only with these" he said, fixing his eyes onto hers.

Eve shrugged; packed away her sword and sheath, then took one of the sticks. She returned to her previous position with even more anticipation.

Waiting for him to attack first, Evelyn spun the tip of her "sword" in small circles displaying her lingering.

After awhile, Eragon sucked in his breath and lunged over slowly with weak impact- he probably underestimated her. Grinning, Eve struck his staff with vigor, which put him in surprise.

Eragon next swung at her upper leg with great speed but she parried the blow with ease. She had been doing this with Tornac for _years_.

After that, Evelyn started swinging her rod in a series of slashes and blows at Eragon's rod, swiftly, as he paced backwards. What she intended to do was to distract Eragon with this sequence and strike him in the shin with a sudden blow.

Eragon started to pick up the pace and stroked Eve back, the way she did to him. Despite his aggressiveness, Eve refused to move back. Instead she struck his stick and started pushing it at his face.

Eragon used both hands- one at the grip, the other at the "blade's" tip- to force the thrust back. Evelyn did the same- he was strong but not too strong to make her give up now!

After what seemed to be like minutes, Eve took the chance to swoop downward and strike his shin hard. The blow stung Eragon, who grew quite aggravated. Even though he wasn't fighting at his best, determined not to hurt her badly, he can tell that Evelyn was a very experienced swordsman.

As the fight continued on, Eve spotted a small boulder behind Eragon. With an idea, she progressed, as her blows grew harder. With the slight distraction, Eragon was able to sock both arms with bruises. Though none could compare the blow she forced on his shin.

_Eh…I don't think he's trying his best, isn't he? _Evelyn thought. Eragon looked stronger than _that_. It was probably his splint. But she was still impressed with his skill.

The rock was right behind Eragon's right heel. _Just…one more…_ she thought. Determined, Evelyn swung a mighty blow at the tip of his staff. _There!_

Eragon raised his left foot backwards in natural reflex but the boulder behind him threw him off balance- his splinted right arm was wailing in small circles. Quickly, Eve struck him in the chest, which sent him tumbling over the boulder.

Evelyn leapt to the other side of the rock where Eragon lied on his bottom. He raised his staff to block any blows, but Evelyn, disappointed, carelessly struck her stick at his with great force.

The angle she slashed her staff at was a swerve that went downward then up. When it hit Eragon's stick, his wooden staff went scraping at the side of his forehead forcefully.

Evelyn stood in shock for on the corner of Eragon's forehead laid a gash that bled blotches of crimson liquid. He yelped in pain when it came but he began to nurse the small wound calmly.

Even though it was nothing serious, Eve dropped to her knees beside Eragon in resentment.

"Eh- I didn't mean to! I got carried away…I'm sorry…uh, here" she fumbled, pulling out a handkerchief. Eragon smiled to her, taking the handkerchief, "Thanks…it's okay, it's…nothing. I probably deserved it, hm? He joked. Eve gave a small sigh of relief.

After recuperating, Eragon nearly forgot about his friend. He shot up a glance at the old man with apprehension. Evelyn looked back as well, curious. He was probably disappointed.

Correct, the old man's countenance showed disappointment as he shook his head, and motioned Eragon to come over. Eragon glanced over at Eve before he scrambled to his feet and ran over to his friend.

_The stone!_ Remembered Evelyn. To her relief, the stone was at its standard spot. Without hesitation, she sprinted towards it in glee. The stone is hers! Maybe she can sell it in Teirm for loads of money! Then she can settle down for _once_.

She lifted it up, and ran her hands over the smooth, polished, surface. The two men behind her started whispering but she ignored it for the stone.

"We apologize for disturbing you, we'll be going now" said the old man behind her. Eve looked behind her and saw him trotting away. Eragon, before following his companion, gave one last look at Evelyn and waved his hand in farewell.

Disappointed, Evelyn watched the handsome chap go before he and his companion were far off. She then ran towards Lamont.

Eve and Lamont barely made any progress after departing from Leona Lake. She was tired from today and wasn't in the mood to ride, so she parked the horse at nearby trees.

Once she finished her small dinner, she put out the fire and set out her sleeping sheets. The stone was tightly packed in one of Lamont's saddlebags.

Lamont's nickering and an odd squeaking awakened Evelyn's peaceful slumber. _Aye, what now_ thought Evelyn as she sluggishly lifted her head.

When she turned her head toward the noise, what she saw was Lamont stomping his hoof in irritation.

Wondering what it was, Eve then saw the saddlebag, the one she inserted the stone in, was constantly rocking and shifting. With that, occasional squeaks also filled the air. _The stone…_

Wearily, she paced towards the bag and the second she opened it, the stone tumbled to the ground. It was too quick for her worn out reflexes. To her srprise, the stone didn't break. Instead, it rolled steadily behind Evelyn.

Once she turned to face the strange stone with confusion, the stone happened to have stopped rocking and squeaking.

Breaking the dark silence, a crack suddenly erupted on the stone. _No!_ Did it break? But how could it have if it didn't shatter to pieces when it first fell to the ground? Before she can consider any conclusions, more cracks appeared as small bits of the once flawless stone fell to the ground. _What's happening!_

Flabbergasted, Evelyn leaned over. Another series of squeaks erupted until a petite head snaked out. Transfixed, Eve squinted in the darkness to see exactly what this…_creature_ is. _So the stone was actually…an egg…_

After a few seconds, the small creatures crawled completely out of the stone. Evelyn shot open her eyes in shock and sucked in her breath.

What stood in front of her was a dragon.

She took small breaths as she stared at the small creature. A dragon! Who would've known! Yet this egg hatched for her…that means she's a Dragon Rider!

Fortunately, Evelyn had read a lot bout Dragon Riders and their dragons.

Still mesmerized by the creature, Eve shook off all other thoughts as she stared at it. A moment later, she felt a sudden force in her mind…no, not a force. But…a _presence_, that shared her mind.

She read how the Dragon Rider's minds were linked with their dragons, and are capable of sharing thoughts and emotions.

Evelyn couldn't help noticing how stunning the dragon was. Every single scale shone an aquamarine glow in the dark night. Its claws and spikes reflected a pearl-like glow. Attracted to the mystical fellow, Eve reached out her hand to pat it. It wouldn't dare harm her-

"_Aah!"_ shrieked Evelyn. The moment the dragon's nose touched her palm, a flare of bitter cold energy gushed through her arm and then throughout her body. In desperate pain, Eve threw her self to the ground, crouched. Her unharmed, left hand grasped her other shoulder while her right hand was tightly clutched on her palm.

Numbness zinged through her body while her veins burned with bitterness. The throbbing was unbearable; she can barely move except writhe in pain, slowly.

After some moments, her body started to recover. Dumbfounded, she sat up and shot a glance at the dragon who placed a foot on her knee. What did the little fellow do to her hand?

She lifted her hand to find a glistening white oval in the middle of her palm. The only irritation that remained was her palm that stayed burning and itching.

"Just as I thought" someone said behind her.

Evelyn veered her head towards her back- only to be shocked.

There she found the old man she met before and Eragon, further behind, peeking out from the trees.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reaiding. Please review!_


	5. Aquaintance

Chapter 5: Acquaintance 

_A/N: Escuuzi, escuzi! Sorry this chapter took so long. I was so busy this week, tests, piano recital, homework, terrible cold, hanging out with friends while maintaining a 96 average… (gets whacked in the head) gah, 'cant help myself. And I just got my ears pierced- hurts like hell, lol. Well, this chapter may be kinda choppy because bits and bits were written day by day. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review (and thanks for the previous reviews!)_

_Hellfire!_ Evelyn screamed to herself. They were spying on her? What for? Well the stone's gone now and all there is-

_A dragon!_ Remembered Evelyn. What did the old man mean "just as I thought"? Did he see the dragon?

_Ooooh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…Damn it _thought Evelyn. Quickly, she "casually" covered the dragon with her cloak, hoping the two men wouldn't notice. Even though she knew chances were very slim. She stood up making sure the dragon hatchling won't escape.

"What were you doing here?" demanded Eve, "I deserve to know!" She kept her sentences quick and simple, for without the cloak, chills frolicked within her body.

"Patience, patience, all will be explained… ...rider," replied the man with a smug countenance. He then turned his head and motioned Eragon to come over. A little nervous, he did as his friend said.

_They got me_ thought Evelyn. No way she can fool them now…especially now that the fledgling successfully pried his or her way out of the cloak and poked out its long, vibrant white neck. She ran her itching hand through her silky hair while the other was placed on her sword's grip. She then looked right at them in the eye.

"Where are you from? And just who are you?" she inquired, "You guys just simply can't leave me alone, now can you?"

The old man gazed at the little white head before staring at Evelyn, as if he was searching answers through her. He then replied," We come from far in the North-"

"And what is it that you want from me?" Evelyn said, cutting him off. _Oh, you stupid! The dragon of course_! She simply sighed. _I'll have to hear it from him though…and far in the North? Okay if he's telling the truth he maybe he doesn't work for Galbatorix…_

"You do know very well that you are the first- well second that is- dragon rider since a century?" he asked.

Evelyn's grip on the sword grew tighter and said," Um…yes…"

_WAIT_A_minute! _Thought Evelyn_. Yes, it's heavy enough that she herself was a dragon rider but the man said…second? Who could the other one be? _She looked at Eragon, who still looked a bit uneasy under the indigo hue that palled the dim landscape.

_Could it…?_

"Then what's it going to be?" said the old man.

"Huh?"

"Are you on the Empires side?" blurted Eragon. His companion rolled his eyes.

Evelyn gagged at the word. "Never!" she uttered. Before she can saw anything else she was interrupted-

"Then what are you going to do? Certainly you can't just roam around with a dragon hatchling. Then what when the Empire finds out?" said the old man.

_I never even got the time to think about that_ Eve thought. The man was right though. Eventually the dragon will grow to a massive size. Sure she can keep him or her hidden but she can't keep the magnificent creature constantly locked up in seclusion, and who knows how big she'll get? People might find her footprints and sooner or later the king may send the vile Ra'zac. Evelyn shuddered in remembrance when she first saw _them_.

Looking down at her shuffling feet, she said, "I- I don't know…what is to _you_ guys anyway?" She had to think about what was she going to do some more. So no, she can't settle anywhere really. Now as a dragon rider, what choice did she have? _The Varden_… she remembered-

Maybe she can join the Varden? There was nothing about her that can have her be rejected. The only problem is where to find it…

"Oh, I don't know…" she shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Then I suggest you come with us, mm?" asked the elder man slyly.

"Uh, what for?"

"As a new dragon rider, you obviously need training to survive. Your swordsmanship is skilled, but then you'll need to know magic, as well."

"Oh…and you…know magic?"

"Well enough" he said with confidence.

She couldn't believe it. _This is all a bit too…surreal. _What was an ordinary old man doing here who knows magic and all of that? Very odd, very odd…But what's _Eragon_ doing?

"And him?" Evelyn said, gesturing towards Eragon.

"Ah, as I said before, you are the second rider who has been out of the king's reach for a century, you see-"

"Oh, oh!" interrupted Eve, " Ya mean, _him?_" pointing to a startled Eragon.

They nodded.

_How ironic_. "Eragon" was supposed to be the first dragon rider. Now _this_ Eragon is… lets say, the continuation?

Evelyn stood there speechless. Dawn was already edging in; the first hints of sun caressed the horizon sending faint, copper streaks into the hazy, sapphire sky. Lack of sleep pounded her head.

"Well?" they asked.

What other choice did she have? She had nothing else to live for. "Alright," she said with a yawn. So what if they were lying and they plan to kill her or something? She can deal with it. She was just…too tired to think about it now. _Oooh, you're so brilliant Evelyn. _

"Good," said the old man with satisfaction," I'm Brom-"

"Eragon," interrupted the young man with a wave.

"Evelyn," said Eve, trying to sound alive. He smiled.

"Oh…" A sudden presence pushed into Evelyn's mind. It displayed hunger. She bent down to pick up the beautiful fledgling, cupped safely in her hands. She stroked the rustling blue scales that shone in the dusky dawn, cooing to the small creature. How harmless it looked, yet she was aware of how powerful it will be.

"What are you going to name it? Eragon asked.

Eve turned head to find Eragon behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"Don't know…I'll have to think about it. Is it a boy or girl, can ya tell?"

He shook his head.

"We must be going now, we can't stay here too long," Brom interrupted, "and as we go, we must teach you as much as we can before he arrive at Dras Leona"

She shot her head at Brom in alert. "What? But, but why?" The king hasn't made a trip to the city for about ten years, but she never knew when he would! He wasn't a nitwit so if he saw her, he'll want her immediately. Back at the fortress, she was always present cleaning up, whenever the king was making…sinister "plans".

Brom arched an eyebrow at her. "What worries you so?" Evelyn sighed and shook her head. _Ah well,_ what were the chances that he would come _this_ year? Another question came to her mind.

"Why the rush? What's there at Dras Leona?" she inquired. Eragon's face hardened at the question, looking away in discomfort and the white

"There are certain…_necessary_ dangersthat await us there. All will be explained later," clarified Brom, "Now feed your dragon, pack your things and we'll be going then,"

_Necessary dangers?_ The baby dragon was impatiently scratching her palm, demanding food. Eve rushed over to her bags digging her hand for meat. The best she could find were dried strips of cooked meat. The hatchling savored each piece appreciatively. Her lips curled into a warm grin.

"Hurry, girl, hurry" rushed Brom impatiently.

"Alright, alright…" grunted Evelyn. _I'm so damn tired!_

"Oh, since you're coming with us from now on, there's one you should meet," said Eragon, who guided his bay-colored horse back to a forest abounded with trees.

She shrugged, and followed him on Lamont with the baby dragon resting on her shoulder. When they reached a spot, she gave Eragon a queer gaze until-

_Boo_

Eve jumped in her saddle with a yelp. In front of her was a large, snaky sapphire head. Lamont, who was whinnying, stood on his hind legs shaking frantically in shock. Evelyn, who was galvanized as well, tumbled off the saddle and onto the dusty ground.

_Whoa!_

Bewildered, she shot her head at the creature. It was another dragon. _Amazing!_ Except this one was much larger and mature, as it unfolded its thin-membrane but sturdy wings. It glowed like a large, smooth, cluster of sapphires in the dim sunrise.

Who was that in her mind? The dragon seemed to be grunting gurgled growls with her mouth curled in a playful grin. Oh, it must've been…_her_, for the voice seemed feminine.

Eragon rode beside and reached out for her hand with a helpless grin, "Heh, sorry about that, she meant no harm. And oh, her name's Saphira."

Eve smiled and acknowledged her thanks before she turned her attention towards the magnificent dragon. After recovering from the shock, the hatchling lifted its head to gaze at its kindred. Evelyn stepped forward to pat the creature before Brom coaxed them to leave.

The moment they began riding was the opportunity for questions.

"Now, to start things off, tell us where you come from?" asked Brom

_A/N: I'm just going to leave it here or else it'll get way too long. Don't worry, it may seemed rushed because they didn't get to know eachother yet but that'll be immediately taken care of in the next chapter as you can see from the ending. So yeah, hope you liked it, leave a review! ... ... ... ...THANK YOU CLEVELAND _

_Lol, bad joke (I don' live there...Cleveland, is only... part...of...the joke...for those...who don't...get it...(is REALLY embarrased) _


	6. Getting There

Chapter 6: Getting There

_A/N: OmiGAH, sorry this took 23857320953 weeks. A lot of homework, projects, tests, and piano recitals. Summer's near which means less homework, so hopefully it'll take less time-but in the summer I also have test prep so…_

_I also made a new fic, the second fic I have ever made. It's s a parody, "eragon gone wrong" (lame name, but I wrote the whole first chapter in less than 2 hours or something) writing humor stuff is risky because different ppl like it in different ways, but my friends like some of my ideas so I just had enough guts to write it as a fic and post it. (It's basically a comedy where like, I'm directing a parody Eragon movie thing and all that crap, please R&R if you'd like)_

_Thanks for the previous reviews, too!_

* * *

"Aye," replied Evelyn, "Well, you see, I used be a slave in Galbato-ta-ta, I mean-" _Damn!_ She thought. She can't tell _them_ that she came from Galbatorix's fortress. They may think she's a spy or whatnot! Panic and anxiety surged into her chest._ I should've planned this before…_

"You can tell us, Evelyn. A slave where?"

"Um…I…eh,"she stuttered. _Lie, lie, quick!_

"Hey, don't worry. There's nothing to hide from us." Eragon coaxed.

Eve sighed. Disbelief flickered in her eyes. _Huh, really, you better not kill me then_.

She tried to get out all quickly. In one breath, she said, "Yeah, I was a slave in Galbatorix's castle. YEAH. How I got here? My friend trained me in all sorts of things including reading and fighting. He also helped me escape, gave me this horse, my weapons and all the other things. I've been traveling for perhaps a week or so until I arrived at Leona Lake for a rest…and that's where all of it happened."

Only a little relieved, Evelyn started planning on how she should get their trust. She awaited their response

Eragon seemed a tad startled at this and looked to his friend for counsel. Brom appeared to have taken it well.

Shaking her head, she piped again,"Hey, hey, hey…you can trust me! I swear, I hold no loyalty to that…that ass!" She regretted cursing like that. Now she looked so…indecent in front of them. Aww, just one curse…that's okay, right? An idea popped in, "Besides, the dragon _did_ hatch for me"

Her lips curled in a triumphant smile. No way they can deny her now. She read that dragons were pretty much the good-hearted type and only hatch for those. But the idea of _her _being goodhearted suprises her a bit.

"Yes, you are right…" replied Brom.

"Oh, you say you come from the North? What's it with you guys?" piped Evelyn. She thought maybe they were the Empire's spies _in_ the North. The very idea made adrenaline tingle throughout her body.

She looked around. The dawn was brightening into a fresh, cool, morning. Faded hints of the moon remained like a vanishing ghost in the pale blue sky. There wasn't anything to hide in.A couple of trees and hints of forests were very far off.

Eve looked at Eragon's bow, slung over his shoulder. If she tried to escape he can shoot her down easily, probably so, even if she tried to confuse his aim like she had done before.

But Eragon couldn't be bad…He's a dragon rider! But Galbatorix had somehow forced his hatchling out of the egg. Could it be possible if it went the same for his Saphira? But then again her dragon hatchling seemed to have no problem with her. They always know best.Every possibility seemed to condradict another!

_The dragon!_ She still didn't get to name him! Or her… Oi, now she has to find out what gender it was. Brom interrupted her thinking.

"Yes, we do come from the North. Carvahall to be exact"

_Carvahall_

"You see, I was a storyteller, and Eragon…"

"I was just…a farm boy," Eragon said. The chap seemed to flush a little about this- like he was embarrassed. _A farm boy…a dragon hatched for a farm boy…and look, another hatched for a slave. Strange._

She nodded for them to continue.

Their next words had a hint of grief. As the story continued, she saw why. She listened how Eragon found the egg. She listened how later the Ra'zac brutally murdered his uncle. Then how they were forced to ditch their home and Eragon's only family. And then how their journey untwined all the way to Teirm and now.

_Death_. The only people important to her that died were her parents whom she never knew. Yet she knew how to kill- kill other humans and cause their deaths. The irony gave guilt to Evelyn.

Then pity took over, for Eragon's story seemed so tragic, even though the mention of…_Garrow's _death was quickly went over. _Poor guy…_

Another thought arrived. How does a _storyteller_ know magic?

"Um, you seem like an oridnary village storyteller…just how did you learn magic and all of that?" she asked

"That's nothing of importance right now. What is, is how _you_ develop your skills as a dragon rider"

"How is that not important? It seems a bit strange, so I'd have to know in order to trust you…"

"No, trust me, Evelyn. As much as I tried he wouldn't tell me, so don't bother." Piped Eragon.

Light laughter lifted the gloomy mood that lingered before.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours and hours had past by. It was a lot since it came and went after dawn. But it went quickly, anyway, because Brom and Eragon were constantly educating her more on the dragon riders and dragons, elves, history, about the ancient language and magic, including "wizard" duels.

Many times she was interrupted when her hatchling would call for her attention in her mind. It was startling at first, having a second presence in her mind, but Eve eventually got accustomed to it.

She never got a lot of time to correspond with it because of everything she was learning!

Around noon, Evelyn finally brought up the issue of naming her dragon.

"Uh, I didn't even name my dragon yet. Just one thing- how do you tell if its boy or girl?"

"_He's_ a boy. A dragon is usually the opposite gender of their rider (A/N: OH I DUNNO. I look around and in all of these places and people mention, here or there, that a dragon is the opposite of their rider. So yeah, I dunno…im just gonna make it that way, too) said Brom

"Oh…really?"

He nodded, "So go ahead, name it"

As much as she wanted to name it- she loathed it. For her, she never realized how hard it was to name anything- she always wanted the best. Lamont was easy because she simply took the name of her father, and it's a nice name as well.

Over the hours she learned to correspond with the dragon mentally. Okay, it couldn't speak, but emotions and thoughts were easily exchanged.

_Huh…huh… Adair? _Evelyn thought. No comment from the dragon

_Cameron? Astrid? Briam?_ Every single name she listed, she received a will of rejection._Er, Gareth? Geir? Dale? Edan?_

_Evelyn _

_What?_

Satisfaction swelled in her mind

_Evelyn _peeped a small, masculine voice

_Edan? You like Edan?_

_…Edan_. He nuzzled her palm

A smile crawled through her lips. Edan. It seemed like a nice, handsome name. She believed it meant "fire" As she looked up at the sky, she noticed Eragon was intently watching her the whole time.

"Decided yet?" he asked, smiling

Returning the smile, she replied with a nod, "Edan"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later, they arrived and lunched at the small, busy village of Fasaloft that serenely sat by Leona Lake. Evelyn thought fondly of the charming site that overlooked the tranquil lake. Unfortunately, they left just about when the sun was starting to set in the horizon, and give a glow upon the lake.

The next night they camped, she and Eragon practiced sparring for the first. It was nothing special, but Evelyn was impressed. From what she learned of their past, Eragon started his training about some more than a month ago while Eve trained for more than a couple of years- yet he was like a perfect match!

_I guess this dragon rider thing really pays off then_

She watched intently as Eragon dulled the edges of both swords.

"Geuloth du knifr!" He said. The words stuck to Evelyn like a fond memory, just like the others he and Brom had taught her. Yes, they taught her some of the ancient language but the irony is that she never even _used_ it.

The evening was filled with clings and clashes, staffs of metal dancing back of forth, aggressively attempting to get the advantage and make the most thumps.

_How does this guy do this? A month! Aye _Eve thought. And she thought her years of training would actually prove her fine to anyone.

She started thinking while she parried his blows. _I have to end this soon! How long has this been going? Maybe I can scream really loud and he'll be distracted and then I can just whack the thing out of his hands…_

A presence of laughter surged at the back of her head. She recognized it as Edan. Smiling, she glanced at the small, blue dragon, who was peering at her as well with charming, black eyes-

Breaking up the contact, a sudden pain busted into Evelyn's thigh. At first, she didn't know what it was, but then she realized she was in the middle of sparring. _Oh dear_ she thought in black humor

In unexpected shock and excruciating pain, Eve dumbly toppled over. Oh it hurts like bloody hell. Eragon hit her damn hard- the most damage is probably just a _really_ bad bruise, but yeah it was hard! A small curse was just about to slip her lips. _No don't curse, don't curse……augh, hurts, its hurts, bloody hell it hurts! _

_Evelyn…!_

_Huh? Edan? Oh…hi Edan…oh, I'm doing fine…just fine! Oh, just, just…gah_

_Evelyn_

"Evelyn!" Eragon shouted, letting the outside world flood back in her mind. He bent down, lifted a small flap of her pant's boot cut. It revealed a pink stain, hinting growing stains of black.

"I'm sorry! You were distracted by something?"

"Oh, yeah. It's okay, you were _supposed_ to do that anyway…please help me up…thanks"

During the whole sequence, Brom had just started to set up a few blankets. "I'm going to bed you two, for it's getting late. Evelyn, you have _never _used magic…it's about time you did. Eragon, I'm sure you can handle teaching her. Wake me up when you're finished so I can take watch" Soon enough he was drowsing off.

"…Is magic hard?" Evelyn said, breaking the pause.

Eragon shook his head with his hands in his pockets. "No. Well, at first it seem like that but you get used to it,"

"That's what everyone says about something hard,"

"Heh, don't worry. You'll see." In thought, he stroked his chin for a moment before digging his hand into a pocket. From there he revealed an ordinary pebble.

"Here, we'll start with this" he said, sitting down at a log.

She sat down beside him, Edan still at her side, "You keep a pebble?" she said, as an inside joke.

With a grin, he replied, "This is how Brom started to teach me magic, by lifting a pebble, so I might as well, too. Okay, remember 'stenr reisa'?"

"Raise stone?"

"Yeah, focus on the pebble and try to find the energy to levitate it. Get rid of all thoughts and distractions, and just focus on the pebble. With that, say the words," he said, handing the stone to her.

She shrugged. _Doesn't seem too hard…_

A form of doubt came from Edan's presence

…_? …? You… sure? _

_Edan! Eh, was that, you?_

"Evelyn?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, sorry,"

_If it's so hard, I'll just give it my best try_

_Mm _

She dully held the pebble in her palm and began to concentrate. Strangely, a new, alien form of strength had grown in her conscience since she became Rider. She started to push all distractions and thoughts out and focused solely on the pebble. Nothing happened.

_Energy…what does that mean?_

_Find. Build_

Again, she did the same as before, but with her eyes closed. A couple of times Eragon asked her something, but she pushed it out and had everything _on the pebble_. She started to expand her mind, searching for something new, but powerful, and inflict in on the pebble. Everywhere she went gave fruitless results. She tried to go deeper into the back, as it felt like a trance.

As she continued, something distracted her. It wasn't Eragon, it wasn't Edan, the wind or a thought. Instead it was a small bump that pulsed foreignness. Thinking it was what she was looking for, she went deeper into the bump but her mind struck a barrier.

After she "pounded" it a few times, she began to shove strength and power into the barrier until it suddenly broke through and something new flooded inside.

The words "stern reisa" slipped through her lips, unwittingly. When she opened her eyes slowly, careful not to let go the power, she saw an unbelievable sight. The pebble was floating! She continued to raise until to went almost to her eyes, before it started to shake. The power slipped from her mind, and the pebble dropped back to her palm. Evelyn gasped, overwhelmed and weak, as if she ran more than a mile.

"Impressive" Eragon said softly

Evelyn lolled her head back and forth, as if the world was spinning.

_Nice, huh,_ she thought weakly

_Nice_

After a moment, Evelyn finally spoke,"Oh, please, can we just go to sleep? We sparred like hell, and I…did _this..."_

"Yeah, but a lot more is coming for you tomorrow,"

She shrugged and handed him back the black pebble.

"No, keep it," he said smiling, then walked over to wake Brom up.

_Brom must have done the same then_

Just before she was about to toss the stone away, Edan peeped,

_Keep_

Again, she shrugged and stuffed the insignificant stone in her pocket.

Well, it_ was _something Eragon "gave" to her

She liked that.

_

* * *

A/N: God, such Eragon/Oc fluff, lol, oh well. Anyways, sorry this took 23857329573205327098 weeks yet it was nothing but boring crap of traveling and traveling but don't worry, I planned some funkiness later on (I guess) _

_Thanks for bearing with me…I'll appreciate it VERY much if you leave a review, please! _

_BTW, if the italics were confusing from when edan started "talking" it just works like regular dialogue- paragraph by paragraph_


	7. Wasted Vengeance

Chapter 7: Wasted Vengeance

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet because it has many things going on in it. Yet it took so long too write…you know why? Because my second fanfic (eragon gone wrong) was removed because it was interactive and written in script form! I was so discouraged…because I worked hard on it; it seemed pretty good, good enough to receive FOUR, VERY POSITIVE reviews in LESS THAN ONE DAYYYY (not exaggerating) I was so upset I even wrote a "rant" in my profile. So yes, when it came to fanfiction I went through a period of discouragement. Then I had an idea! I'll just rewrite it I story format, very mildly, so it'll look the same as the original version. Because you see, it's supposed to be a movie and parody, so script form makes it funnier and everything…and the interactiveness as well………………………………………..I also made a cheap site which will list the chapters of the original one. If the person thinks the new version is ok, they can goto the site to read the original one from then on! The site is linked on my homepage, which can be found in my profile. The whole thing makes me feel better…. Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Now on with the story. Some "exciting" stuff actually happens! I think. And yes, I thank all who reviewed and I thank you again for reviewing this chapter! You can spread the love by adding many reviews so people will read it! Tee hee.

* * *

Among the bustling merchants and their wagons, a single stream of smoke was visible from afar. 

It had been a couple of days since the trio took off from Fasaloft and when Evelyn first used magic- on an insignificant pebble given to her from Eragon.

She also learned a bit more about Eragon and Brom's past back at Carvahall, as well. Well, Eragon definitely had more to say while Brom confided most of it, despite Eve's pleads. Now that she knows them better, it feel as if she was there the whole time. In a way it felt like that.

She grew very comfortable being around them, as well. _I actually have more than one friend who's made of human flesh_ Evelyn thought with a bit of dark humor.

Then of course, there was Edan. He began as the same length of Eve's forearm, but now he was around half the size of Lamont. If there was something Evelyn learned recently, it would definitely be that dragons. . .have pretty good growth spurts.

The enchanting creature had learned to speak more from talking to his rider. Conversations always thrived between the two. But then of course, sometimes interruptions were made when she had to talk to Eragon or Brom, or when Edan talked to Saphira, or when Eragon and Brom had to say something to Edan, or when she'd say things to Saphira, or…I'm sure you get the point. She didn't mind it of course.

Even though Edan was hiding with the bigger, sapphire dragon, chat was easily initiated through mind.

_Edan? _

_Good afternoon, Evelyn_

_Hey …!_

…_Does something trouble you? You sound uncertain_

_Oh, all is fine…oh yeah. I've been thinking about it for awhile…_

_Yes?_

_Um, it's just that the only known dragon eggs in all of Alagaesia are Saphira's and the two Galbatorix have now. Well, obviously it appears that there are more. For example, you. Fortunately, no one will suspect you, but it's all strange. Do you have any idea how you came at the bottom of Leona? _

_It _is_ strange. Saphira seemed to be aware of things when she was in an egg. I knew nothing but dull blackness until I felt your presence digging me up…that's when I started having a conscience, thoughts…I liked you so I hatched._

_You hatched for me only because you liked me? _

_Yes. You didn't know that? _

_You probably liked me only because I digged you out. _

_No, you had potential. I didn't even have to see other people to tell that you were special from the others._

_I'm a damn slave and orphan who's knows little of her heritage, has nothing but a few belongings, and, and I'm nothing like…a princess, or something of royal blood. _

_You don't know what you are talking about_

_I'm…just so confused._

_Don't be; things will clear out soon_

"_That_ is Helgrind"

Evelyn looked up to see Brom pointing to a bare mountain with spires that scraped the sky, casting a pall of gloom as if it were an emblem of hell's reign. The look made her shudder.

As they strolled along the roadthat led to thecity, Brom began to explain the religion that was practiced for Helgrind. It was very impleasant to hear, for they drank human blood, made flesh offerings, and their priests would commonly be missing a body part or so. This was because they believed that the more flesh you gave up, the less you were less attached to the mortal world.

"If that's their goal, then why don't they just kill themselves?" joked Evelyn.

The two smiled before Brom continued, " It_is_ a strange religion they practice. What they mostly do is debate which of Helgrind's three peaks is the most grand, and whether the fourth should be included.

"That's horrible," commented Eragon with a shudder.

"Yes, but don't say that to a believer. You'll quickly lose a hand in 'penance'"

"Isn't that a good thing? To them?" said Evelyn

"I suppose, but it's not very good for the person who receives it, now is it?" Brom replied.

Before long, the trio arrived at the city's massive gates, and entered without a problem. What they saw was something far from pleasant.

All of the houses were long and thin, looming over the narrow streets. They qwewcrammed together at the walls, and were made of dark, ramshackle wood. The dusty streets were like an imprisonment of unfortunate souls, captured forever. Dirty children in tattered rags scurried to corners and alleyways, competing for food like rabid dogs. Deformed beggars waited at the gates, among the streets, and around the corners to beg for money and food.

Eyes wide at the sight, Eragon announced with distaste, "I won't stay here,"

"It's cruel and upsetting," Evelyn agreed, "so this is one of the king's "grandest" city?"

"It's only the beginning that it's like this-unfortunately. But it gets better as we head to the center. Now, we need to concentrate on finding an inn and forming a plan," Brom said.

As Brom had said, deeper into Dras Leona was much more wealthier with little poverty. The irony was that the people didn't seem to care about the dearth that was left behind at the city's gates. Injustice had always upset Evelyn greatly.

Soon before evening, the trio had found vacancy in an inn, the Golden Globe. It was a cheap place, butfirm, nothing frail.

Their room had a narrow bed that was crammed to the wall. On the other side of the bed was an unstable table with a basin on it. The dim room had only one small window at the side of the bed, with thin, linen cloth draped as curtains. It was rather tattered, the cavities letting in bright wisps of light into the sandy room.

Evelyn stepped up to examine the bed. She placed her hand on the clammy mattress, sensing a small smell of mildew. "I'm sleeping on the floor," Eragon said behind her," There are probably enough bugs in that thing to eat me alive," Making up her mind, she joined him, "It smells too." While the two dropped their bags on the floor, Brom said, "Well, I wouldn't want to deprive them of a meal," as he placed his bags on the mattress.

"What now?" Eragon asked

"Well, we didn't eat anything," Evelyn replied, while stretching her tired arms," so does this place serve food?"

Brom nodded," And after the meal we'll get some rest. Tomorrow we can start searching for the Ra'zac." As they left the room, he added," No matter what, make sure your tongue doesn't loosen. We'll have to leave immediately if we're given away."

The inn's food was a disappointment to Evelyn's appetite, but the rich beer made it up. It was very different from the thin, watery beer that they fed Eve back at the Uru'baen fortress. It was rich, but the only thing was that she was never so fond of alcohol. To her taste, the other two seemed to be drinking a bit too much, mug after mug after mug.

When they returned to their room, Eve kept trying to make conversation but they always brushed each attempt.

"Where do you plan to hunt for the Ra'zac?" she had asked.

"Mm, don't know, think 'bout it later…" Eragon mumbled.

"Brom? Any ideas?" she said.

"Not now," Brom replied flatly

_Damn it! Damn beer_

Without another word, the trio numbly rolled out their blankets and slid under the covers. After several attempts to sleep, Evelyn made chat with Edan, telling him her short experiences in Dras Leona.

_Eragon and Brom don't seem too content _Edan said

_Let it be; it was their own doing that they had so many drinks _she replied

_They're going to regret it the next morning, aren't they?_

Grinning playfully, she replied, _yes_

Tossing to the other side, she continued, _what do you think of the Ra'zac? Will it be hard to fight them? There'll be three of us to get them, and then there is also you and Saphira_

_Alone, they seem powerful enough, but considering that you're hunting for them in a well-populated city just makes it seem harder_

_Oh yeah, I forgot. _Noticing that Eragon was in front of her, she then took a good look at him. Unwittingly, a smile crept to her lips as her heart fluttered with pleasure. Sleeping, he looked so peaceful and content until his eyes began twitching a bit. Either he was dreaming or maybe the beer was getting to him.

_You seem happy_ Edan interrupted

To cover any "accusations", Evelyn replied playfully _I'm tired, I'm in bed – figuratively speaking - don't you think I'd feel a bit good? _

_All right Evelyn, replied Edan, good night. I wish you well with the Ra'zac _

_Thanks, good night Edan _

_A small deer mouse scurried through the maze of wheat stalks and darkness. It seemed cautious; on the look out of something. A hiss seethed from the darkness as a pair of red glowing eyes started to peer in. Soon enough, a black rabid cat was revealed. Immediately the mouse scurried away, the cat in pursuit. Suddenly it pounced on the small mouse, raising its paw and ready to kill it. In return, the mouse scratched the cat's nose. The cat hissed before slamming the tiny creature at a wheat stalk. _

Evelyn lazily opened her eyes, awaken by a tap on the shoulder. Confused, she found Eragon bending over her and Brom by the door, ready to leave.

"What . . .are we, doing?" she asked, while yawning.

"We're off the ask questions. I want to find out where the Seithr oil was delivered in Dras Leona and where it was taken from there. Most likely, soldiers or workmen were involved in transporting it. We have to find them and get them to talk."

Turning to Eragon, she said, "Feeling better from last night?"

Grinning, he replied triumphantly, "I've recovered,"

Soon, the trio began their quest hoping to pry out some information on the oil. By midday, all the results have been fruitless. As a result, Brom proposed, "This is city is too vast for us to comb it together. You two search on your own. Meet me at the Golden Globe by dusk. And be careful, especially you, Evelyn," as his tone grew more serious, he glowered at both," and I'm trusting that you will not do anything stupid." His attention seemed to be more focused on Eragon, like he had a reputation of foolishness. Probably so.

Once Brom departed, the remaining two began to walk and chat together without knowing it. They got to the point where Eragon began explaining his "accident" with the Urgals before they arrived at Leona Lake. Evelyn's eyes widened when she heard how he insulted their master. _What! How could he… _

After living in Uru'baen for over fifteen years, she knew very well what the Urgals were doing in Alagaesia.

"How could you say that to them?" Evelyn asked in disbelief

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Well, do you even _know_ who their master is?"

"Not exactly . . ."

_Oh no _she thought in dread.

" . . .It's _Galbatorix!_" said Evelyn

"What . . .?"

"Galbatorix . . .he- I guess "allied" with the Urgals. He also allied with a Shade, whom the Urgals are under command of . . ."

"Shade's blood . . .," Eragon cursed, "You knew this and didn't tell me or Brom . . ?"

"I thought you two knew . . .I'm sorry. I've should have known better . . ." Evelyn apologized, her voice trailing off in resentment.

"No, it's okay. It's still my fault for insulting them in the first place," Eragon replied, "We'll deal with that later. Now we have to find out where that oil was delivered,"

"Alright"

They began their interrogation together; Evelyn would survey one side of the street while Eragon took the other. Hours passed as the duo examined practically both ends of the city. It was so until near the end Eragon found a man who helped shipped to oil and told him which warehouse it had been taken to. They then took a look at the warehouse before returning to the inn to meet Brom.

Apparently, Brom found much more information that the other two had. One included that Galbatorix is coming to Dras Leona within a week to teach the ruler, Tabor, a "lesson". Knowing this, conversation became much more serious. It has been also found out that the oil is sent to Helgrind by two slaves atevery full moon. Their plan was that tomorrow, Brom would find out how he and Eragon can replace two slaves. If it were successful, Evelyn would wait at the outskirts of the city ready witheveryone's belongings. Afterthe plan hadbeen settled, the trio returned to their room and rested after a good day's search. Before Eve fell asleep, she contacted Edan, telling him their plan.

_Two larger mice ran by, the original trailing along. Obviously it was hurt for it lagged slightly behind. As the three mice ran, the red-eyed cat reappeared, another at its side. One of them raised its sharp paw to strike one of the mice. Quickly the victim was kicked away, the other mice taking its place. _

Evelyn fluttered her eyes open, blinded by a wisp of light that seethed through the curtain's cavities. She stretched slowly before looking to around to see that Brom and Eragon were gone. _They left without me?_ She thought in disappointment. Taking her time, she folded her belongings and got ready to go. When she walked to the door, she noticed messages written on the wall.

One was from Brom, telling Eragon that he'll be gone until late tonight, money was placed under the mattress, and that he can have some leisure time in the city, butto stayunnoticed. At the bottom told it told him to avoid the palace and to keep his bow strung, and with him at all times. The next one was from Eragon, directed to her. It pretty much said the similar things except it was longer and more protective

Shrugging, she took her coin pouch and left the inn.

Evelyn strode across the streets, and browsing the market stalls. Most of her surroundings were blocked out, for her mind was occupied by conversations with Edan.

_I think Eragon has grown a bit home sick lately _Edan had said

_How do you know that?_

_He once suggested to Saphira that maybe they can return to Carvahall once they destroy the Ra'zac_

_She said no?_

_Of course _

Sighing, Evelyn said, _He's been through a lot, I'm sure_

Their conversation had been interrupted by loud laughter. She looked over to see a crowd surrounded by a stage where stood an auctioneer, and a ragged young man in chains whom stepping down to a tall, haw-nosed man. _Slave auction_ Evelyn said in distaste. She scurried away from the cruel site.

Loud sobbing suddenly rang at the back of her ears,coming from the auction site. She kept running until she can hear none of it. When she turned around to take another direction, she stopped in her tracks with her eyes widened in fear. It was like remembering a nightmare from long ago that came back to haunt her again.

In front of her a few yards away stood two, strangely-shaped figures within deathly black cloaks, bloody swords within their grasp. A line of soldiers began to file near the cathedral's doorway. The figures focused on someone else inside the tall, marble, tower. She squinted to find someone most definitely familiar. _Eragon!_

She was too far away for him to see her. Suddenly, a threatening hiss came from the smaller, cloaked figure. Panic swelled in her chest. Who else could these two…"_men_" be? Shaken, she slowly raised her bow, an arrow strung in place. She duck behind a corner, making sure her aim was out of the people's way and the soldier's sight. Focused, she released the flax and let the arrow whiz through the air. The arrow pierced the smaller Ra'zac's shoulder. Menacingly, he looked behind her and glared at her. Terrified, Evelyn dodged through people and leapt over barrels, the smaller Ra'zac trailing her down. Tumbling on the ground, she dodged into an alleyway, her chest heaving.

In surprise, a hard pounce came from behind her, sending her deeper into the alleyway. Whipping her hair out of her face, she turned her head to face her opponent. He still had his sword.

_Edan? Edan! The... theRa'zac foundus! I'm, I'mfighting one right now- the other is with Eragon!_ Contact was broken when the monster leapt at her. Quickly she dodged out of harm's way, and slipped out a dagger from her boot. Before she can turn around, again, she was pounced, this time pinned to the floor. Above her was the distorted, twisted face of the monster, whose sword was raised to carry the final blow. Desperate, she swiftly swiped her dagger at the monster. In return, the monster fell back, sword tossed, and howling in pain. Buried in bruises, Evelyn got up slowly, trying to get out as quickly as possible. But it obviously wasn't good enough. The Ra'zac gave a firm slam at her chest. The blow sent her tumbling onto the busy streets, people and wagons passing by.

Busy, selfish, ignorant passer Byers constantly kicked her around, pretending she just a sack of nothing but garbage. Tears of pain streamed from her eyes, as she helplessly laid there, arms guarding her vulnerable face, and receiving countless bruises. Weakly, she opened her eyes, hoping to get enough strength to escape. In front of her were two pairs of horse hooves, carrying a wagon that came at a grueling pace. Obviously the conductor was too high up on his seat to see the ground.

Before she can do anything, she received another kick in the stomach, giving her excruciating pain. She felt Edan contact her innumerable times but she didn't have the strength to even acknowledge him. While grasping her stomach, she prayed her heart out, wishing there was a way for her to escape.

Out of the blue were two strong arms swiftly lifting her out of the wagons away. Before she can even open her eyes and recuperate, she felt herself sifting through numerous people and obstacles- in the air. Evelyn tried breathing but she coughed due to the blows on her chest and stomach. She still didn't open her eyes, out of fear, pain, confusion, and near unconsciousness. Soon she heard familiar voices being exchanged. _Eragon . . .Brom . . ._

Quick actions were made, and soon enough, she felt wind billow through her hair and the constant bumping from horse riding.

_"Du grind huildr! " Eragon shouted_

_They passed gasping men, shutting gates, and into the empty plains._

A/N: Thank you for reading! And thank you if you do review! Please consider reading "Eragon gone wrong". Remember what I said at the beginning of the chapter. I thank you if you do r&r!

Au revoir! (Spelled something like that)


End file.
